The Rescue Heroes
"No one gets left behind". -Rescue Heroes Motto. Bio The Rescue heroes are a group of men and women who will help thier fellow man no matter what. The rescue heroes work along side rescue personel to help with natural and man-made disasters. They have the most modern equipment and are always ready to help. Human Members *Al T.Tude (helicopter pilot) *Al Ninyo (scuba diver). *Aaron Sky (pilot) *Billy Blazes ( firefighter). *Captain Clydes (horse-back police officer). *C.D Moon (astronaut). *Cole Burns (firefighter). *Dewey C.M (locations specialist). *Dustin Rhodes (dirt-bike racer). *Wendy Waters ( firefighter). *Jake Justice ( police officer). *Richmond Rocky Canyon ( mountain climber). *Ariel Flyer ( flight and wildlife specialist). *Jack Hammer ( construction worker). *Aidan Assist ( city rescue specialist). *Al Pine ( artic rescue specialist). *Ben Choppin (lumberjack). *Bill Barker (ground patrol specialist and K-9 unit). *Bob Buoy (Scuba diver submarine oparator). *Bob Sled (artic rescue specialist and animal training). *Brandon Irons (wildlife rescue specialist). *Captain Cuffs (police captain). *Cliff Hanger (hangglider). *Gil Gripper (scuba diver). *Hal E. Copter (helicopter operator). *Holden Breath (scuba diver). *Ivor Clue (police constable). *Justin Time (police officer). *Kenny Ride (bicycle policeman). *Matt Medic (peramedic). *Manny Hattan (firefighter). *Marshall Artz (martial arts specialist). *Marshall Law (martial arts specialist. It is belived Marshall Law is related to Marshall Artz). *Maureen Biologist (ocean rescue specialist and rescue diver). *Moe Zembeek (wildlife explorer). *Moriss Code (communications specialist). *Pat Pending (cheif equipment designer for the rescue heroes organization). *Perry Chute (parachuter and parasailer). *Phil Canteen (army specialist). *Red Wood (park ranger). *Reed Marsh (explorer. *Rex Steal (construction worker). *Rip Rockefeller (construction worker and mountain climber). *Rock Miner (safety spelunker). *Roger Houston (astronaut). *Sandy Beach (lifegaurd and safety specialist). *Sam Sparks (firefighter) *Sergeant Siren (police sergeant). *Seymore Wilde (animal rescue specialist). *Storm E. Night (army soldier, location specialist). *Sam Trap (locations specialist). *Telly Photo (he used to be a camera man for FP-TV but now films archive footage for the Rescue Heroes). *Thurston Nomore (wildlife rescue specialist). *Ty Phoon (water rescue specialist). *Warren Waters ( director and cheif of operations). *Willi Wachtmeister (german police officer). *Willy Stop (traffic officer and crowd control specialist). *Val cano (lava squad cheif). Animal Members * Akido (panda). *Burly (bear). *Buster (german shepherd). *Claude (cougar). *Comet (monkey). *Dale (horse). *Fang (wolf). *Glades (alligator). *Jabs (kangaroo) *Koyle (snake). *Mako (great white shark). *Nemo (dolphin). *Pounce (black panther). *Radar (bat). *Rescue Bob cat. *Rescue Hawk. *Rescue Whale. *Rolls (armadillo). *Smokey (dalmatian). *Specs (owl). *Snow (sled dog). *Spotter (cheetah). *Swinger (gorilla). *Swoops (bald eagle). *Tides (sea turtle). *Tundra (penguin). *Tusk (elephant). *Wind Chill (St. bernard). *Winter (sled dog). Robot Members *10-4 (police robot). *AstroBot (space robot). *Back Draft (fire robot). *Back Hoe (construction robot). *Blast-off (space robot). *Bumperbot (robot). *C-Ment (construction robot). *Clampdown (police robot). *E-ject (air specialist robot). *Ember (fire robot). *Firestomper (fire robot). *Goggles (diving robot). *Hyperbot (robot). *Keytron (space robot). *Responder (medical robot). *Robby (robot). *Robo helper (robot). *Tectonic (mountain climbing robot). *Ribbit (robot) Human Member gallery Animal Member gallery Robot Member gallery Category:Browse Category:List